Left 4 Dead survivors Battle Royal
The Left 4 Dead battle royal is Peep4Life's twentieth OMM. Description All eight Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2 survivors walk in to the fight, only one of them will walk back out. '' Intro '''ONE MINUTE MELEE!' WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 8''' FIGHTERS!' '''NO RESEARCH!' 60 SECONDS MELEE! Loadout All survivors spawn in with the following load outs with NO 'healing items or melee weapons: Bill- M16, Molotov, Desert Eagle (Spawns where his body is in The Passing) Zoey- Hunting Rifle, Dual Pistols, Molotov (Spawns by the generator on the right of the bridge) Francis- Auto-shotgun, Dual Pistols, Pipe Bomb (Spawns by the jukebox) Louis- M16, Pipe Bomb, Dual Pistols (Spawns in the car park) Nick- Desert Rifle, Desert Eagle, Molotov (Spawns on the upper floor near the lift) Rochelle- AK-47, Desert Eagle, Pipe Bomb (Spawns by the destroyed roadblock) Ellis- Military sniper rifle, Pipe Bomb, Dual Pistols (Spawns on the bridge, by the machine gun) Coach- Spas-12, Molotov, Dual Pistols (Spawns near the safe room for the Sacrifice mission) Fight Location: Port (Sacrifice and Passing finale) '''There's only room for one! FIGHT! ' Ellis kept looked down his scope straight down the road. Louis steps out from the corner of the car park and Ellis fires on him. Ellis misses and Louis gets back into cover. Rochelle moves towards the warehouse with a generator in, Bill spots her and shoots, Rochelle returns fire. Zoey quietly moves up the path, keeping in cover where possible. Nick advances towards the lift and goes down it. This attracts Bill's attention and Bill moves to better cover. Ellis then notices the mounted gun and decides to use it- after throwing his pipe bomb towards Louis. The explosion forces Louis to move and Ellis opens fire. However, Louis doesn't here Coach sneaking up behind him and therefore, Coach takes Louis out by surprise with a shotgun to the back. '''Louis eliminated by Coach! Coach then dives for cover as Ellis fires on him. Through his enjoyment though, he fails to see Zoey who pops her head around the bar wall and scores a head shot on Ellis! Ellis eliminated by Zoey! ''' Zoey then enters the bar and is forced to retreat as Francis notices her. Zoey throws a Molotov at Francis. Francis threw a pipe bomb at Zoey. Neither kills the other though. Meanwhile, the intense battle between Nick and Bill is a stalemate as Bill's experience and Nick's cunning cancel each other out. Rochelle then, very loudly walks down the stairs, drawing Bills attention. Rochelle, off guard, is easily gunned down by Bill. '''Rochelle eliminated by Bill! But ever the opportunist, Nick blindsides Bill and executes him with a desert eagle to the head. Bill eliminated by Nick! Coach moved down towards where Zoey was hiding. Nick saw Francis and threw his Molotov at the "Greasy vest wearing monkey". Francis screamed in his heroic way and ran for cover behind a van. Unfortunately, he ran right into Coach. Coach fired, Francis fired. Neither hit and so the fight became hand to hand. Coach's physical presence overcame Francis and he threw the biker to the ground before firing again with the Spas 12. This time, he didn't miss. Francis eliminated by Coach! Zoey went towards the building where Rochelle and Bill had died. She crouched, ready to fire at Nick who was behind a generator. Nick got into the building and as Zoey moved, she noticed Bill. A moment's hesitation gave Nick an advantage but Zoey, barely, dodged his fire. Zoey swithced to her pistols. Her time on the firing range with her dad had served their purpose and prepped her for this. But they did not prepare her for Coach ambushing her, and blowing her insides out with a Spas 12. 'Zoey eliminated by Coach! ' Coach reloaded his shotgun and saw Nick. Nick smiled when he realised he was against Coach. "Alright, big guy, let's see what you have." Nick fired at Coach, who ducked behind cover. Coach then threw a Molotov at Nick but he ran up the stairs. Coach ran out into the main street to meet him. But Nick backtracked and went to the bridge. Nick mounted the machine gun and waited for Coach to reappear. He did and Coach, not expecting it, was ripped apart by machine gun bullets. 'Coach eliminated by Nick! ' Nick smiled and released his hold on the gun. "And that is how you do it!" Conclusion This melee's winner is: Nick!Category:Peep4Life Category:Zombie Slayer Fights Category:Battle Royales Category:Gun Fights